


Horny Phil

by phanfictrashalex



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Anal, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Sexually Frustrated, Smut, Toys, Voyeurism, blowjob, fleshlight, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanfictrashalex/pseuds/phanfictrashalex
Summary: Phil is really horny and doesn't want to bother Dan with the need for sex.





	Horny Phil

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, this is one of the longest hcs that I have written and it is probably one of the worst. I literally went to grammarly for help because I was scared of it being that bad.   
> Also I guess this is going to be apart of kinktober, I honestly don't know where that went and that was how this whole hc thing started. I have been working on this for two or three days lmao.
> 
> Anyway follow my tumblr!  
> @/phanfictrashalex
> 
> have a good day! <3

It was a normal day in Dan and Phil's life. They did their usual, got up got some cereal and watched anime. There was something that was bothering Phil though, there was a pit in his stomach that felt like it wouldn't go away.

Phil wasn't the type of person to normally get horny all day and not be able to do something about it. When he got horny he got off and it went away, but today didn't seem to be going the same way as he would've normally said.

He had gotten off once that morning, but it didn't seem to take away the burning fire deep within him. He just wanted to fuck someone, that someone was Dan.

After they sat on the sofa for a while finishing an anime they had watched, Phil realised that his erection wasn't going anywhere. It was just starting to hurt at that point, even if he had gotten off no longer than two hours ago.

He decided that he would get up and go to his room for a bit. They normally didn't use Phil's room for anything, they just used it when Dan's room was too messy to do anything in. But, Phil had some toys that Dan didn't know about, and if he did he didn't say anything. He didn't want to bring his problem up to Dan because he would think that it was weird and be confused, since Phil was never this horny.

Dan did have his days where he was so horny that getting off didn't help, and Phil never understood it up until this point. He never understood how Dan could want to be fucked so many times in a day that it had to hurt, and it was hard for Phil because it took him at least thirty minutes in between orgasms to be able to go again without it being extremely sensitive.

Today though, it was different. It didn't matter how sensitive that his dick was, he had to get off or it was going to get painful, as it already pretty much was.

He found the box that he was looking for, inside he found a fleshlight that he hadn't used in a year. He hadn't used it since Dan was on vacation with his family last year. He found a bottle of lube and started rubbing at his cock in his boxers, sliding them down. He lubed up his cock and put a little inside of the toy, slowly pushing into it.

Dan didn't know what Phil was doing, he hadn't heard the shower turn on, so he knew that he wasn't showering. He kind of just got up and left and Dan had no idea as to why. Phil usually told him something before just going to his room or going out.

He got up and went to check his room and Phil's room to see where he went, and to make sure that he wasn't dying. He also wanted to make sure that he didn't need help with anything, he had filmed a new video the night before and sometimes he needs help with making choices on what to do.

What he saw in Phil's room wasn't what he was expecting to see. Phil arching his back, thrusting into a fleshlight, and his eyes darkened with lust. Dan was getting turned on by it, it was, of course, his boyfriend, and he knew that Phil would probably be embarrassed if he was caught doing something that he doesn't usually do.

He never would've thought Phil as the person to have days where he was horny. Phil never had days where all he wanted to do was have sex and get off, he normally had more control than that, but today it was different and that was obvious to Dan.

When Phil came, he threw his head back and let out a soft low moan. He was hardly ever loud in bed but when he did let out small moans that was everything that Dan wanted. He wanted to know that Phil was getting pleasure from fucking Dan or from pleasuring himself.

Dan went to the washroom to take a shower and get off. He slammed the door shut and locked it, turning the shower on. He knew that it wouldn't take long to get off after watching Phil.

Phil came out of his room, still turned on. He heard that Dan was in the shower so he knew that he couldn't ask Dan until that he was out, and he normally took long showers.

So, he sat on the sofa with a hand down his pants, needing to get off again. He was unaware that Dan was getting off a few rooms away.

His head was thrown back in bliss, letting out a soft moan. He couldn't be too loud because Phil would hear him, and that was the last thing that he wanted. He was getting off to his boyfriend fucking into a toy, the memory fresh in his head.

When he came, he bit down on his right arm to stop from being too loud. He shut his eyes in pleasure and decided to go on with the shower that he had planned on taking.

Phil in the lounge kind of just rubbed at his erection, not trying to get off, but not wanting to leave it alone because it would get painful.

When Dan came out of the shower, he went to the lounge to see that Phil was getting off again. It wasn't like him to get off more than once in a day unless they were having sex. But, he hadn't mentioned anything of it.

He didn't notice Dan walk into the lounge, but Dan had left by the time he looked up. Dan had gone into his room to think about what was going on. Phil was getting off in the lounge, and he had just gotten off in his room.

When Phil finished, for the second time that day, he went to find Dan. He knew that he wouldn't be in the shower that long, plus the shower wasn't even running at that point.

He looked in Dan's room because when he wasn't in the lounge with Phil he was normally in his bedroom editing or having a breakdown. But, he wasn't doing either of those things, he was laying in his bed staring at the ceiling.

Dan didn't hear Phil enter into his room, he was staring at the ceiling trying to get his thoughts into one place. He didn't know what was going on in general, all he knew was that they needed to film that day and they weren't going to be able to because all that was on Dan's mind was Phil continually masturbating.

"Uh, Dan?" Phil spoke up, he didn't want to interrupt whatever Dan was currently doing but he knew by the fact that he was just staring at the ceiling that he was probably overthinking about something.

"Oh shit hi," Dan said, sitting up instantly getting light headed from suddenly sitting up. One of the last things that he wanted to do was embarrass himself in front of his boyfriend.

He knew that he didn't always have to come to Dan when he needed to get off, but he wanted to be able to help Phil. He didn't care how sexually frustrated he was he just wanted to be able to help him get off even if it meant him coming until he couldn't anymore.

"What are you thinking about?" Phil casually asked. He didn't think that Dan heard him or saw him. Therefore, he didn't think that him masturbating would be the problem.

"Nothing! Why would you ask that question?" Dan said, way too suspicious. He knew that he couldn't hide anything from Phil anyway, he would figure it out sooner or later and it currently seemed like it would be sooner than later.

Phil went over to sit next to Dan. "Seriously Dan, you never stare at the ceiling for that long unless something is bothering you."

"Fine. I walked in on you getting off," Dan said, hiding under his blankets. He knew that was probably a stupid thing to get embarrassed over, they had seen each other naked and had sex many times. It was just the fact that Phil was masturbating and Dan didn't want to walk in on that.

"Oh, fuck. I'm sorry Dan, I really should've told you what was happening. For some reason, I'm fucking horny today and I've gotten off twice and I don't know what is happening-" Phil said. He was starting to feel more horny by thinking about it. He didn't understand why his body was doing this, he was 31 for fuck's sake, not a horny teenager.

"It's alright Phil I just didn't want to walk in on you masturbating since that is kind of a private thing." Dan sighed

"Dan? Do you think that you could help me?" Phil said, looking down at his crotch area.

Dan nodded, this time he wanted to be able to help Phil and hopefully sleep after because 3 orgasms right next to each other had to be tiring for Phil.

"What do you want me to do?" Dan asked, looking up to Phil. His eyes were clouded over with lust.

"Blow me?" Phil asked he didn't want to do anything that Dan didn't want to do. But, Dan's mouth on his cock was always amazing, he had to have training in it because no one has ever been better than Dan at taking cock.

Not only blowing but taking it up his ass as well. He always wanted to be able to please Phil whenever he could.

Dan nodded at that, he loved sucking Phil's cock anyway. It was a bit harder for Dan to take Phil's cock than he would like to admit, he wasn't tiny. It was one of the biggest cocks that Dan had ever seen. That's what made it perfect for Dan, he loved taking it. Sometimes he would let Phil make him gag, that was one of Phil's favourite things about it. He loved making Dan gag while taking his cock.

They took their clothes off, fast. There was not a second to waste on what they were about to do. Not having a care in the world if their neighbours could hear them.

Dan started licking at the tip, going to the base and back up. After doing this for a bit he took it into his mouth and started sucking on it. He started taking it lower and lower until he couldn't anymore.

Phil was starting to buck up into the heat of Dan's mouth. Dan let him fuck him until Phil pulled back wanting to do something other than face fuck, Dan. He wanted to fuck Dan, have him take Phil's massive cock up his ass.

"Dan? Are you fine with being fucked baby?" Phil asked.

Dan nodded, he was more than fine with being fucked then. He knew that he would have to be stretched before Phil did anything with him though just because his cock was so big.

Dan got onto his back before Phil said, "Alright baby, hand me the lube and I will start stretching you." Not wanting to waste any time. He knew that he would have to carefully stretch Dan out or he would hurt him, so he knew that he couldn't be too rough with him.

Dan handed him the lube and he went straight to work, putting one finger into Dan. Waiting until it wasn't painful anymore and started moving it until he could place another in with it. He did this until he had three fingers in Dan's ass trying to find his prostate.

When Phil found his prostate, Dan shot up. "I'm ready please Phil," He begged.

Phil nodded and lubed up his cock. He slowly pushed into Dan waiting until he could take more, and when he could he slowly inched his way in until he bottomed out.

He waited for a moment until Dan gave him the okay to go ahead and start fucking into him.

When Dan gave him the okay, he started slow and built up speed from there. He was thrusting rough and deep into Dan, hitting his spot every time.

Dan was moaning loudly, their neighbours could probably hear because he was being so loud. He was so close to the edge and Phil seemed to understand that.

After a few more thrusts they were both coming, it was one of the best orgasms for both of them, even if they had gotten off earlier that day.

After Phil road out his high, he pulled out of Dan and went to get a towel. Even if he was going to be horny after that he knew that Dan would have to wait before another round, and Phil knew that he was going to have to sleep before he had another round.

He came back into their room with a wet towel and a glass of water, knowing that Dan's throat would be sore from him fucking into it.

"Thank you," Dan said, taking the water. Phil wiped the come that was dripping out of Dan's ass and that was on his stomach.

After that, he came back and cuddled with Dan. They both knew that a nap was needed, even if they had any energy left. As to that, they both went happily to sleep, Dan in Phil's arms without a worry in the world.


End file.
